


Joyful and Triumphant

by Merixcil



Series: Advent Fics 2018 [20]
Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Gen, canon typical nonsense, mentions of unfulfilled incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Maeby cooks up a holiday scheme
Relationships: George Michael Bluth & Maeby Funke
Series: Advent Fics 2018 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824643
Kudos: 1





	Joyful and Triumphant

It was Christmas time and the Bluths were doing an excellent job of avoiding each other. Michael had eloped with his briefcase to Japan, thinking that the holidays wouldn’t bother him there and Gob had followed right after to be sure that his brother wasn’t alone on Christmas. Lucille had heard that Japan was an excellent destination for the winter holidays as no one had any days off to use as an excuse for not waiting on her hand and foot and obviously she had taken Buster along with her. Oscar, wanting to be with his lady love, had booked a flight to Tokyo as soon as he heard and George Sr was just attached enough to the vague idea of his marriage that he wasn’t about to watch his brother swan off to court his wife without a fight. Not wanting to be left out, Lindsay had arranged to stay in the same hotel as Michael, though she had been somewhat disappointed to find out that Tobias was being sent along as Lucille’s therapist.

George Michael had decided to go to Paris, where his family couldn’t follow. “You can come with.” He cocked his head and did something weird with his eyebrows that made it look like he was having a stroke.

Maeby considered the offer. On the one hand, she had been enjoying spending time with her cousin recently. On the other, she was starting to worry that one too many drinks and she’d be ready to go a whole lot further than second base with him and after Perfecto, she was pretty much done with accidental, legally dubious sexual trysts.

“No, I think I’m good. Thanks.” Maeby took a nice long drink of the vodka martini she was working on. Grammy had really given her a taste for them. 

George Michael was visibly disappointed, much as he was trying to work on his outward displays of emotion. “Really?”

“Yeah, I got a plan.” 

Maeby Funke had no plans for the holidays, but once she had said it, it felt like she should. There was no better start to a Christmas scheme.

“How can you lose a plane ticket!” Lindsay snapped at Tobias. “Aren’t they supposed to be on a computer somewhere?”

“Well!” Tobias held up a finger to explain and was quickly silenced with an icy stare. 

In fact, neither Lindsay not Tobias had experienced a lost plane ticket. They were each suffering from a case of having their very much paid for and located tickets cancelled, late notice so the airline was under no obligation to return the cost to them. Safe to say, Lindsay was upset that she was out the kind of money that could have bought her a halfway decent pair of shoes.

“I’m sure there’s a perfectly reasonable explanation for this.” Tobias smiled. His hand nearly fell on his ex-wife’s shoulder but he thought better of it. She had become especially testy with him since the divorce and he had regretted every attempt to win her back to his side. 

The reasonable explanation was waiting for them when they got back to the very small apartment they were now both renting as flatmates for lack of any real money to splurge on a real property purchase. Lindsay was desperately ashamed of the situation but for some reason, unable to ask her father for money to rectify it. Like she had accidentally learned how to be bashful after all these years.

“You guys are back way early.” Maeby was leant up against the door frame in pyjama bottoms and a Christmas jumper. 

Lindsay rolled her eyes and walked straight past her daughter. Tobias took his time, stuttering, deciding which one of them to mollify first and eventually settled on Lindsay.

Maeby smiled to herself. She had of course stolen all the relevant credit cards and ID documents and cancelled her parent’s flights herself. She had told herself it was so they could try for a classic family Christmas, but really she just wanted to fuck with them.

“It’ll be nice to have you guys home!” Maeby called out, wandering back to the living room where she was marathoning Keeping Up With the Kardashians. 

Neither parent responded. Just how she liked it, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'advent fics' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have
> 
> Comments on the previous posting of this fic (just ask if you want me to remove yours) include:
> 
> >andithil: I came here for the Arrested Development (which made me smile) and found so much more! You have an incredible gift for capturing the voices of so many different kinds of characters. I'd like to shout-out and thank you for writing the Sense8, Bojack, Venom, and IASIP chapters as well as this one!  
> >P.S. The first two lines of this chapter made me so incredibly happy. Double thank you, and happy holidays!  
> >>Merixcil: Ahhh thank you so much!! Really great to find that you found more here that you liked than you came looking for.  
> >>GOB loves Michael and wants Michael to know. His love is just...a lot to deal with most of the time....


End file.
